In a computing system of data storage, a host device that carries out data management may be connected one or more storage devices or one or more arrays of storage devices. The host device accesses the storage devices, i.e., writes data to and reads data from the storage devices by transmitting commands to the storage devices. In one type of a computing system, the host device is desired to have more initiative in management of data storing. As a result, the storage devices may not need to be less involved in the management of data storing.